narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nisshou/Archive 3
Howdy Hey Fenix...Raze here. I was wondering if you could give me some pointers on making characters on here? Because from what I can see...its different from the BFF RozeluxeMeitzen 02:12, March 13, 2011 (UTC) So are we able to add to jutsu that already exist such as crystal release or puppetry? RozeluxeMeitzen 02:27, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks =D. lol But hmmm...I was going to explain that by saying that its part of their Academy dress code since the squad he is in are all from a relatively unknown village. Or is that not allowed? RozeluxeMeitzen 15:58, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. If you have any other advise that would be appreciated. RozeluxeMeitzen 16:14, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. Thanks for that as well. =) RozeluxeMeitzen 16:35, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about all the questions but, what's the ruling on puppets? Can we use canon ones or do all of them haveto be unique? RozeluxeMeitzen 16:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok that makes sense. Otherwise it would be hard to explain it. Thanks again. RozeluxeMeitzen 16:52, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hahaha that works..Team 4's first mission is a S-Rank mission? Thatshould be interesting lol.although I'm not real sure how to RP on here =P RozeluxeMeitzen 20:07, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Ah I guess I was over-thininking it. Haha Thanks. I'm almost finished with them I just have to make some water and wind jutsu. Oh and as for puppets can the images look like humans or do they haveto look like actual puppets? RozeluxeMeitzen 20:11, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Well as far as I remember the human puppets died with Sasori, so I'm guessing they will just be regular puppets, but I can't seem to find any good 'puppet' images. That way when in combat the opponent will know what it looks like instead of trying to guess. If that makes sense. RozeluxeMeitzen 20:20, March 13, 2011 (UTC) alright thanks. i should havethe puppets one soon. just making two since he is still a genin but then i have to make some other jutsu. but you can start it up cause its not as if the fighting will start immediately. RozeluxeMeitzen 20:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhh hahaha. Oopsie =P I'll change that then. Sorry. Still kinda new to all the jutsu and such RozeluxeMeitzen 20:59, March 14, 2011 (UTC) These will probably be the last few questions (enjoying the RP btw lol) but what are the rules for Canon Kekkai Genkai such as Boil Release or Shikotsumyaku? Are they not allowed or do we just have to explain how they were obtained? RozeluxeMeitzen 13:31, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Those probably weren't the best examples to use. They were just the first to pop into my head haha. What I meant is just the Canon Kekkai Genkai in general. and we can create our own universe as well right? RozeluxeMeitzen 13:36, March 15, 2011 (UTC) .... I was just wondering, why did you delete the pics i uploaded? Naruto2 02:26, March 13, 2011 (UTC)